


You Mean The World To Me

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: After Lena opened up to her again, Kara takes the decision of telling her she's Supergirl. OS Supercorp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	You Mean The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I couldn't shake this story out of my mind, so I had to write it. The story is set in season 4, and starts in episode 4x19 more precisely. :)

_Everything sucks._ It's the thought that can't stop making its way into Kara's mind and distracting her from the mission she has given herself. Exposing Lex Luthor and bringing him back in jail.

Kara sighs and throws the pile of paper she's been holding to the floor. She sighs louder and buries her hands into her palms as if that could shield her from the ugly reality she is stuck in.

Too many things are going on at the same time. Too many things are hurting her more than Kryptonite ever could.

Alex doesn't know she is Supergirl, and might never know the real version of herself anymore. That settles a deep feeling of loneliness within her.

She got in a fight with Lena, and can't explain her why she hasn't been there for her when Lex has escaped. Or she could, but that means she would have to tell her she is Supergirl. Something that Kara considered doing a lot lately. Keeping the truth is not only becoming harder as the years pass by, it also hurts Kara more painfully than Kryptonite poisoning could. She also knows the longer she waits, the more Lena is going to be hurt the day she will find out the truth. Despite her hope and optimism, Kara isn't naive enough to think she could spend years without Lena finding out the truth in one way or another. Besides, she feels the need to be honest, not only for herself, but for Lena as well. Lena who's been betrayed so many times, and there is a part of Kara that can bear to put her through this again, but there is also that part of her who knows it's better if Lena learns the truth from her, and rather sooner than later.

Kara knows what she has to do, but that doesn't make it easier.

She sighs again, and ponders her options when she hears Lena's heartbeat coming closer to her. She gets up and steps out of her office.

Their eyes meet from across the room. They are not alone, but from the way they look at each other, it looks like they are. Kara feels her heart flutter as she suddenly feels like she's in one of those romantic comedies. That makes another thing she's keeping secret from Lena coming for front into her mind. She can't take care of that now though. She knows she can't reveal she's Supergirl, and then confessing to Lena that she's been in love with her since the day they met.

 _She's so beautiful. I love her so much._ Kara smiles as she is lost in the sight in front of her. Lena also seems rooted on her spot and looks deeply at her. That makes Kara wonder if there's a chance Lena feels the same way about her.

Lena smiles slightly at her as she finally steps closer to her.

Lena is wringing her hands together once she finds herself being in front of Kara. "Hi," she says.

Kara smiles warmly, "You okay?"

Lena presses her lips together and stays silent for long seconds. "There's something I need to tell you, Kara."

"You can tell me anything," Kara smiles fondly and leads them to a more private place.

Lena apologizes for the way she acted earlier. That makes Kara feel even more guilty for the secrets she's keeping from her. She tells her that it's fine, and that she doesn't have to worry.

Kara listens Lena as she chooses to open up to her once again, no matter how scary that must feel for her. She tells her she's been helping Lex. Kara can feel from Lena's shaky voice and the tears escaping her that Lena thinks Kara is going to put an end to their friendship. Something Kara knows she could never do.

Lena breaks in tears, and Kara wraps her in an embrace, hoping to put back together the pieces of Lena's shattered heart, and also trying to gather her own courage to open up to her the same way Lena just did.

"You are a brilliant kind-hearted beautiful soul," she tells Lena, and Lena tightens her embrace as she releases another flood of tears she'd been holding back for probably too long.

Kara rubs softly Lena's back until they slightly pull away, but keep holding onto each other.

Kara is not sure what's gotten into her, but she leans in to press a soft kiss to Lena's forehead, wanting to make sure Lena feels how much she means to her, how much she will always be there for her, no matter what.

"Thank you," Lena smiles tearfully.

Kara smiles warmly, and wants nothing more than to kiss away the tears Lena starts wiping with her hands.

"I really want to help you with your article," Lena says.

Kara looks down, suddenly she feels she's not worthy of Lena's friendship. That's probably what Lena has felt before opening up to her. The fear that a shattering revelation might change everything. The fear of losing her. But Kara isn't the kind of person who lets fear ruling her life. Although that probably would be easier than risking losing Lena. Kara can't bear the thought of losing Lena, just thinking about it already makes tears well up into her eyes. She swallows thickly.

The feel of Lena's hand on her cheek soothes her turmoil, and Kara takes a deep breath that finishes calming down her overwhelming emotions.

"You all right?" Lena asks with concern.

Kara looks up, meeting Lena's worried eyes. She leans her cheek into Lena's palm, taking in the solace this contact is giving her.

"There's something I have to tell you too, Lena."

Lena rubs very softly Kara's cheek with her thumb. "You can tell me anything." she says with the same reassuring tone Kara used earlier.

"Can we go on the roof?" Kara asks.

"Uh, sure." Lena withdraws her hand from Kara's cheek, and Kara is already missing the close proximity they have shared.

* * *

On the rooftop of CatCo, Kara is standing in front of Lena, trying to gather her courage as Lena waits patiently.

Kara fiddles with her glasses. "First, I need to tell you that I didn't keep this secret from you because I didn't trust you. I trust you Lena, it's just... I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to feel betrayed, especially by me and I'm so, so, sorry..." Her breath gets caught in her throat and she feels a sharp pressure on her heart. "But I can't keep it from you anymore. I don't want to." She swallows thickly.

"Kara, what are you trying to tell me?" Lena furrows slightly her brow.

Kara inhales and exhales deeply. With trembling hands, she takes her glasses off. She looks down at the ground before looking up at Lena.

"I'm Supergirl," she breathes out as if it was the first time she was breathing.

Lena takes a step back, and Kara feels her heart breaking in her chest. She also hears Lena's heart skipping a couple of beats before it starts quickening.

Rooted on her spot, tears begin streaming down Kara's face. "I should've told you so long ago. I know that. I was so scared that you knowing that would put you in danger that I... I just wanted to protect you."

"You can't protect someone with lies." Lena says.

Kara sees that Lena's eyes glisten with unshed tears, and suddenly she is not sure that she has chosen the right moment to lighten her heart that somehow feels even heavier than before.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lena. I never meant to hurt you. You mean the world to me. I was so scared of losing you that I..."

Lena holds up a hand and takes another step back from Kara. "Kara, stop, please."

"Lena?" Kara says, her voice breaking.

"I can't hear how much I mean to you and how you will always be there for me right now. I need a moment to think about all that."

Tears keep spilling out of Kara's eyes. She sniffles and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

Lena takes a step closer and looks at Kara with concern, that gives Kara the hope that she might not have lost Lena for good.

"You're not going to lose me, Kara." Lena says softly, taking another step closer and putting a hand to Kara's shoulder.

Kara exhales with relief.

Lena squeezes softly Kara's shoulder before stepping away from her.

"But I need a couple of hours to wrap my mind around all that. Can I go see you tonight?"

"Yes," Kara smiles, knowing she has made the right choice by telling Lena the truth.

Lena nods her head and spins on her heels.

Kara is watching her go, wishing her super-speed could make tonight come quicker.

* * *

Kara is sitting at the window of her loft, blankly gazing at the view outside, and waiting for Lena to come, hoping she hasn't changed her mind. She fiddles with her glasses and sighs.

She turns her head to the door when she picks up the sound of a heartbeat she probably listens too much. But she can't stop. Not only because listening Lena's heartbeat lets her know she's okay and reassures her. It's also a sound that soothes her, a sound that helps her fall asleep or focus when everything else is too loud and overwhelming.

She jumps on her feet. Lena knocks at the door, and Kara rushes to open it.

"You came," Kara can't hide the relief in her voice.

"I told you I would." Lena says.

"Come in," Kara opens the door wider and Lena steps inside.

"I'm sorry for leaving earlier."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." Kara pushes the door close.

Lena sits down on the couch. "I don't agree with you, Kara. I do have to apologize. When I told you my secret, you have been nothing but supportive. I should have given you the same support. I wanted to, but... That was a lot to take in."

"I know," Kara sighs and sits beside her. "I was so scared of losing you, Lena. I think that mainly why I didn't tell you sooner."

Lena smiles slightly. "I understand. That's why I didn't tell you about Lex right away either." She sighs. "I'm just confused about certain things. Well, about one thing mainly."

"Tell me. I want us to be honest on everything." _Almost everything, I can't tell you how much I want to kiss you right now._

"Why didn't you trust me with the Kryptonite last year?"

"I... I'm not sure. I think I've been upset that my best friend learned how to make the only thing that can kill me. Then, I realized that I had no right to be upset with that because you didn't know."

"That doesn't really tell me why you didn't trust me."

"Because it never had anything to do with trust. I knew you wouldn't use it against me... against Supergirl. But I was scared that it might fall into the wrong hands, and this fear made me act in a way I still regret today. I'm sorry, Lena."

"I can't blame you for that since everything I do seems to always fall into the wrong hands." Lena sighs.

"That's not your fault."

Lena shrugs slightly and looks away from Kara.

They stay quiet for a while until Kara asks, "Are we okay, Lena? I mean, do you forgive me?"

Lena nibbles slightly at her lips and sighs. "I can't tell you that I'm not hurt that you hid the truth from me for so long. I can't tell you that I'm not feeling betrayed by the most important person of my life." She finally looks into Kara's eyes. "But I know you, Kara. I can feel that you didn't do that for hurting me. I know you wanted to protect me. I also do know that I care too much about you to push you away."

Tears of relief well up into Kara's eyes and she gives Lena a smile.

"I also feel stupid for having been fooled by a pair of glasses." Lena says.

Kara lets out a chuckle. "Lots of people are."

"I also should have guessed it from the way Alex acts with Supergirl. Even though it feels a bit different these days."

A lump makes its way in Kara's throat and a heavy pain tighten her chest. "That's because she doesn't know I'm Supergirl." She sighs. "Not anymore."

Lena furrows her brow, obviously confused.

"She had to get her mind wiped by J'onn. For my protection and the protection of everyone I love."

Lena puts a hand to Kara's knee and strokes it softly. "I'm sorry, Kara."

"I just miss my sister, I mean, she's still my sister, but... That's not the same, and it might never be the same."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Kara slides her hand into Lena's. "Promise me you will always be there." she says with vulnerability, even though she can feel Lena will never give up on her.

Lena entwines their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She smiles softly, proving Kara right.

Kara smiles, she can feel that her eyes are glistening. Tears want to make their way out, but she's not exactly sure why. Perhaps it's the relief of having Lena truly knowing her for who she really is, and feeling that it doesn't change how much they're close, but actually makes them become even closer. Perhaps it's the love she has for Lena that is starting to overwhelm her. Maybe, it's everything at once.

"Come here," Lena smiles and puts her arms around Kara, wrapping her in a loving embrace that makes Kara feel safe and warm.

Some tears spill out from Kara, she closes her eyes and allows herself to forget the mess outside, being with Lena is enough to give her the feeling that everything is going to be okay as long as they are together.

Lena holds Kara close and rubs softly her back for long minutes. She slightly pulls away and brings a hand to Kara's cheek. She caresses it slowly and sweeps away her tears. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." She smiles.

"I know," Kara whispers as she leans her cheek into Lena's palm.

They gaze at each other for a long time, as if words were useless to communicate what they feel for each other.

Lena clears slightly her throat and looks away from Kara. "Now we need to find a way to catch my psychopath of brother."

"Right," Kara nods and gets to her feet. "We should go to CatCo. I'm close to a breakthrough, but I need your help."

Lena gives her a small smile as she stands up and follows her.

Kara looks down when she feels Lena sliding her hand into hers. She doesn't question this action, doesn't wonder why Lena did it, but she can't help a smile to make its way on her face as flutters take over her chest.

* * *

Kara is not sure what is happening. She's in her loft with Lena after they have just returned from Kaznia. They were talking about what they have discovered and wondered what doing next when suddenly Lena has stopped talking and began staring at Kara as if she was seeing her for the first time.

Awestruck at the way Lena is looking at her, Kara doesn't say anything, and before she got the time to realize what is happening, Lena softly brings her hands to Kara's cheeks and starts brushing them softly as she leans forward.

Kara can feel her heart skipping a few beats, afraid to startle Lena if she dared to move or say something, she simply waits, feeling every fiber of her being about to melt when she feels Lena's breathing mingling with hers.

Very softly, Lena's lips graze hers with hesitation, as if she wasn't sure of what she was doing.

Kara feels the most intense warmth she has ever felt spreads through her.

With the deepest gentleness, Kara puts her hands on Lena's hips and presses her lips deeper to Lena's. The warmth inside of her increases at the same time, so much that Kara could have believed she was on fire if she wasn't immune to it.

They open their mouth at the same moment and their tongue meet for the first time.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist and kisses her with all the love and the passion she's been having for her these last years. Love and passion that are increasing in a way that makes Kara's head spin even though she feels as if the world had stopped turning around her.

Lena, and the feeling their deep closeness brings through her are the only things Kara can focus on.

Her heart is hammering in her chest, but it doesn't feel unpleasant. It feels like the most exhilarating sensation her body has ever experienced.

Her super-hearing making her able to hear Lena's heartbeat let her know that Lena probably feels the same way about her. Kara has been listening Lena's heartbeat so many times that she can easily recognize what each rhythm means, but the special way Lena's heart is pounding in her ribcage is a sound that Kara hadn't heard until this very moment.

Slowly, she pulls Lena closer to her and begins sucking at Lena's tongue, eliciting a sweet moan from the brunette as she tangles a hand into her blonde hair.

Breathless, Lena withdraws from the kiss and rests her forehead with Kara's.

Kara closes her eyes and keeps holding Lena with all the love she feels.

"Please tell me it means what I think it means." Kara says.

Lena presses a soft kiss to Kara's forehead.

Kara opens her eyes and meets Lena's warm smile.

Lena puts both of her hands to Kara's cheeks and Kara brings hers to Lena's wrists.

Lena leans in again and gives a loving kiss to Kara's lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Kara's eyes flutter open. Her heart misses another beat at the way Lena is looking at her. She smiles and leans forward. She stops for one second, and takes in the hot breath she feels against her face, knowing what it feels like to kiss Lena increases even more her desire to kiss her. It's like a dream that has become true, except for the fact that the reality is better than the dream.

Softly, she puts her lips on Lena's and kisses her. Lena's arms are around her neck, and Kara pulls her closer to her as she deepens the kiss.

Kissing Lena is the best thing she has ever experienced. It feels even better than flying. But at the same time it makes her feel grounded.

They kiss for a long time, Kara doesn't want to stop, and she can feel Lena doesn't want either. Their hands begin trailing very slowly in places they had never touched each other before.

Their lips are still locked together as they are holding tight onto each other, and they start stepping closer to Kara's bedroom.

When she realizes they are standing in front of her bed, Kara withdraws from the kiss, but still holds Lena close.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asks.

Lena smiles and puts a hand to Kara's cheek. "It's been years since I've been wanting to do this."

Kara leans her forehead with Lena's and brushes her nose with hers until their lips join in another kiss.

She pulls away and stares at Lena, her heart swelling with all the love she'd been keeping inside of it for years. "I feel the same way," she beams.

With the deepest care, they begin to undress each other.

Kara is pretty sure she just feels her brain short circuit at the sight of Lena covered only with lacy blue underwear. Mingled with the burning look of desire she sees into Lena's eyes.

Their lips come in contact again as they sit down on the bed and stroke each other lovingly.

Their underwear gone, Lena lay on the bed and Kara is atop her, scattering kisses over her neck.

Kara lets her fingers trail at the inside of Lena's thighs as she's kissing her neck and begins sucking at her pulse point, drawing-out a pleased moan from Lena.

Kara stops what she was doing, and takes in the sight of Lena naked underneath her. She's awestruck, and can't barely believe it's real, barely believe Lena is real.

Lena's eyes flutter open and she gazes at Kara with love, it makes Kara feels even more that she's in a dream.

"Rao, Lena, you're so perfect." Kara says wonderstruck. "How are you even real?"

Lena's eyes start to glisten slightly at Kara's words. She smiles and puts a hand to the back of Kara's neck. She gently brings their faces closer and their lips meet in a searing mind-blowing kiss.

The strong sensations swirling within her body make Kara realize how much what's happening at this very moment is real, despite the fact that it seems surreal.

Kara leans down and starts kissing from Lena's throat to her chest, ravishing every freckle as her hand trail closer to the place Lena needs her most.

Lena gasps and tangles a hand into Kara's hair. Her body starts to writhe when Kara begins to rub her wet aching center. She thrusts her hips against Kara's hand, making Kara understand that she is ready for more.

Slowly, Kara slides a finger into Lena's center.

A quiet moan escapes Lena as she grabs tighter onto Kara.

Kara buries her face into the crook of Lena's neck. She inhales her scent and kisses softly her skin, sliding another finger into her center as she brings her thumb to her sensitive nub, and gently draws Lena to an extreme bliss.

Once waves of pleasure stopped submerging Lena, her body stops shaking, and she falls back, almost collapsing onto the bed when she hits the mattress.

Carefully, Kara withdraws her fingers and licks them clean before wiping them over the sheets.

Lena's eyes flutter open, she puts a hand to Kara's cheek and captures her mouth in a loving kiss, her tongue stroking Kara's as they savor each other's taste.

They rest their foreheads together until Kara presses a soft kiss to Lena's forehead and lays at her side, draping protectively an arm around her body.

Lena brings a hand to Kara's arm and brushes softly her skin with her fingers. "Please, tell me it wasn't a one time thing," she says quietly and holds tight onto Kara.

Kara gives a kiss to Lena's cheek and strokes lightly her hip. "That depends on you."

Lena turns her head to look at Kara and lifts an eyebrow, showing her curiosity about what Kara means.

Kara smiles. "Lena, I've been in love with you since the day we met. I didn't realize it right away though."

"When have you realized it?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I just... I think it was the day I've been the most afraid to lose you. The day, someone I don't want to name poisoned your coffee, and I flew you to the DEO."

"So, I've really flown with Supergirl that day? I didn't just dream it."

Kara nods. "No, that was real."

Lena puts a hand to Kara's cheek and rubs it softly. "You saved my life. You risked your identity for me."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Kara says without hesitation. "But honestly, I fell in love with you the day I walked into your office. Something has changed in me that day, and it took me a while to realize what it was."

"I didn't believe in love at first sight until that day." Lena smiles dreamily.

"Lena? You... How..."

Lena leans in to press a long kiss to Kara's lips. "I fell in love you from the moment I met you, Kara Danvers." She lets out a chuckle. "It's no wonder why I always had a crush on Supergirl as well now."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I tried to send you signals, Kara. I filled your entire office with flowers. Do you think it's something a friend would do?"

A slight blush makes its way on Kara's face. "I thought you were just being nice."

"I also constantly call you, _my favorite_."

"We're best friends. That doesn't seem off to me"

Lena lets out a laugh and puts a hand to Kara's cheek. "The real question is, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid to ruin our friendship. I was afraid to lose you."

Lena rubs softly Kara's cheek. "My heart, don't keep things to yourself out of fear of losing me. You could never lose me. I love you." She leans forward to give a loving kiss to Kara's lips.

Kara gazes deeply at Lena, "I love you too." She runs a hand through Lena's hair. "My beautiful princess."

Lena beams at Kara, and slides her hand to the back of her neck as she gently pulls her closer for a kiss that communicates everything she feels.

Kara smiles into the kiss as her hands start wandering over Lena's back until she brings one of them to the swell of Lena's breast.

Lena catches Kara's hand with hers and smirks, "It's my turn to make you see stars, darling."

"I'm all yours." Kara says, feeling the most intense desire swirling through every fiber of her being.

Lena smiles brightly at Kara and switches their positions to be atop her. She kisses her deeply before traveling down her body, from her neck, to her chest. Encouraged by the sweet moans and pleased hums of the blonde, Lena ravishes every inch of her breasts until she starts scattering kisses from her toned abs to her stomach, for finally settling between her legs.

Kara pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and starts biting it when she feels Lena's mouth on her inner thighs, until she clutches at the sheets with both hands as a loud moan escapes her at the first brush of Lena's tongue through her soaked folds.

Shivers of pleasure course through Kara at the feeling of Lena caressing her hips as she keeps licking and kissing at her center, applying perfect pressures that make her squirm, until she tightens hard her grip on the sheets when the most intense bliss she has ever felt sweeps through her in strong waves, almost making her pass out.

Kara exhales, her eyes flutter open to see Lena wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb as she slides up to her and smiles lovingly at her.

Kara beams at Lena and puts her hands to her cheeks.

Lena leans in to Kara's lips and their mouth meet in a kiss so strong and beautiful that it makes them feel as though the world around them didn't exist anymore.

Lena lays her head on Kara's chest, just above her beating heart, and drapes an arm across her upper body.

Kara kisses the top of Lena's head and puts her arms around her.

No matter what could happen after tonight, they fall fast asleep tangled into each other's arms, basking into the love they feel, and knowing that they will face whatever comes next together.

* * *

After going through what was one of her hardest experiences of her life, Kara is heading to L-Corp with Alex. Her worries about the woman she loves growing stronger the more time she spends without seeing her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kara?" Alex asks for the hundred times at least. Which makes Kara sigh.

Kara stops walking and turns her head to look at her sister. "You know you've been asking me this question every ten second since we came back from Midvale?"

"You almost died, Kara. Well, no, in fact, you did die."

"I know. But I'm fine. Or, I'll be fine once I made sure Lena is all right." Kara says as she starts walking faster than before.

Kara smiles when she enters Lena's office, the heavy weight that tightened her chest vanishing at the first second she lays her eyes on Lena.

Lena, who's wearing a blue three pieces suit. Kara feels her brain short circuit at the sight. But she knows that now isn't the time to linger on how much she'd like to see Lena out of it. She shakes slightly her head and beams at Lena when she turns around to face her.

Lena sighs in relief and steps closer to her, engulfing her in a hug that shows how much she's been worried. "Thanks, you're all right." she says and tightens her embrace on Kara.

Kara closes her eyes and buries her face into Lena's neck. She breathes her scent. Which makes her feel safe in the middle of everything going on around them. She holds Lena close, wishing they could stay this way forever.

Lena slowly withdraws from the embrace and brings her hands to Kara's cheeks, staring deeply at her.

Kara puts her hands to Lena's wrists and strokes them softly. "You okay?"

"Now I am." Lena smiles fondly at her. "But I gotta go." she says and takes her hands off Kara's cheeks.

"Where?"

"Lex sent me an invitation to the White House."

"You can't go. It's too dangerous." Kara says, her heart quickening at the fear that something might happen to Lena.

"I have to go. He will come after everyone I care about if I don't. Besides that could help you for your article."

"Lena," Kara starts in a worried tone.

Lena steps closer to Kara and wraps her in an embrace. She rubs softly her back as if she was trying to shake her worries away. "I'll be fine," she says quietly. "Trust me."

Kara holds Lena tightly. "Okay," she exhales. "Be careful."

Lena withdraws gently from the embrace. "You too," she smiles.

Kara watches Lena leave the office, knowing her heart wouldn't be at peace until she sees Lena again, but also knowing that she has an important mission to accomplish before that.

She steps to Lena's desk and sits down on her seat.

Alex stands next to her and Kara notices she's looking at her curiously.

"What?" Kara furrows her brow.

"Did I miss something between you and Lena?"

Kara starts fiddling with her glasses and looks down.

"You can tell me, Kara." Alex says kindly.

Kara clears her throat and looks up at her sister. "I told her the truth about me. She knows I'm Supergirl."

Alex smiles slightly. "How did she take it?"

"Better than I would've thought." Kara starts typing on the keyboard as she speaks. She stops and looks up at Alex again. "We're also together, like, together together." She gestures with her hands.

Alex's smile widens. "It was about time."

"Excuse me?" Kara frowns.

"Your feelings for each other have always been obvious. It was time you both start to act on them. I'm happy for you, Kara."

Kara smiles dreamily. "I love her so much. She's so wonderful and..."

"Kara, your article." Alex interrupted.

"Oh, right." Kara becomes serious and uses her super-speed as she hits the keyboard.

* * *

After the battle, everyone besides Lena is at the DEO. Kara's heels are clicking on the floor as she's pacing fast until she feels Alex's hand on her shoulder.

She stops pacing and looks at her sister.

"Kara, go see Lena." Alex says. "You saved the world, again. I can handle the fallout with the others. Go be with the woman you love."

"Thank you, Alex." Kara replies in the most grateful tone before quickly flying out of the DEO.

As she's hovering in the sky, Kara easily picks up the sound of Lena's heartbeat. Which lets her know that Lena is in her office. Kara doesn't waste anytime and super-speed to L-Corp.

She lands onto the balcony. Lena is sitting at her desk with her back turned to her.

"Lena," she breathes out relieved.

Lena spins around and gets up from her seat.

Kara steps into Lena's office and doesn't have the time to say anything that Lena pulls her in a such strong embrace that it could have almost knocked her off if Lena hadn't been holding so tight onto her.

Kara puts her arms around Lena and closes her eyes as they savor being together and hold each other for a long time.

"I can't believe it's over." Lena says, her face hidden into Kara's neck.

Kara strokes softly Lena's back. "Until the next battle." She lets out a quick chuckle.

Lena withdraws slowly from the embrace but keeps holding Kara close. "As long as we're together, I know we can deal with anything."

Kara smiles brightly and brings her hands to Lena's cheeks. She gazes deeply at Lena, the softness of her touches showing how much she loves her just as well as her glossy eyes.

Lena leans forward and presses a long kiss to Kara's lips, communicating her feelings through the way her lips and tongue slide with Kara's.

They rest their foreheads together as they hold each other with all the love they feel.

"I love you so much, Kara." Lena says in a whisper.

Kara puts a hand to Lena's cheek and pulls slightly away to look at her. "I know, my Lena." She smiles warmly. "I love you too." She kisses Lena's lips softly. "So, so much." She brushes Lena's cheek with her hand. "Do you wanna go home?"

"I'd like to go to your place." 

Kara smiles dreamily and slides down her hand into Lena's. "How do you feel about flying? With me."

"Sounds very tempting." Lena smiles lovingly.

Kara leads them to the balcony and wraps protectively her arms around Lena.

She waits for Lena to put her arms around her neck before lifting them into the sky.

As soon as they step inside Kara's loft, their mouth join in a kiss that feels as vital as oxygen.

They touch each other lovingly, their lips not parting as they make their way to the bed.

Lena helps Supergirl out of her suit, and Kara gently takes off Lena's clothes.

They start making love to each other slowly.

Kara kisses and strokes every inch of Lena's body with the deepest softness, trailing down kisses until she brings her mouth to her inner thighs.

Lena gasps and grabs onto Kara's shoulder when she feels her tongue sliding through her wetness and lapping at her center until she drags her mouth up to her sensitive nub and begins to suck it. Her breathing quicken as she feels close to her release.

Kara takes Lena's hand in hers as she leads her other hand between Lena's legs and thrusts her fingers in and out of her center, until Lena squeezes her hand and her shoulder when a great pleasure rips through her entire body.

Kara carefully remove her fingers, and crawls up to Lena. She runs a hand through her hair and strokes softly her cheek.

Lena's eyes flutter open. She puts a hand to Kara's cheek and pulls her in a breathtaking kiss that expresses everything.

Kara kisses Lena's forehead and lays her head on Lena's chest, feeling and hearing her heart beating beneath her ear. She smiles.

Lena puts her arms around Kara, and Kara can feel even more the love Lena has for her through this embrace. It makes her feel even safer and warmer as she keeps listening to the steady beat of Lena's heart.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the world got back to normal and game night has finally arrived.

Almost everyone is already gathered at J'onn's office. Kara is staring at her phone screen, reading the text Lena sent her.

_I'm on my way. :)_

A smile spreads on Kara's face.

It's a simple text, but it makes Kara's heart flutter in anticipation of seeing Lena soon even though they have spent every night together since their friendship has turned into something that Kara wouldn't have even dared to hope for, but would constantly be grateful for.

The flutters of her chest intensifies when she hears the sound of Lena's heartbeat getting closer to her.

A beaming smile takes over her face and she stands up as Lena walks into the room.

Lena smiles and puts the bottles of wine she brought on the table before stepping closer to Kara.

Their gazes are locked together as they smile dreamily at each other.

"Can you kiss already, so we can move forward and making the teams for tonight?" Alex sighs even though her voice sounds amused.

A blush makes its way on Kara's face. It doesn't last long though, because Lena brings her hands to Kara's cheeks and connect their lips together in a deep kiss that could have made Kara forget her own name.

Lena smiles when they pull away, and Kara feels her heart melt.

"J'onn is making us switch the usual team, but you're with me, right?" Kara says.

"Always," Lena smiles brightly.

"Good," Kara grins from ear-to-ear.

Lena sits down beside J'onn and Kara takes place next to her.

Kara glances around the room, everyone is here, safe and sound. Everyone knows she's Supergirl, so even though she's wearing her glasses, she doesn't have to hide parts of herself, she doesn't have to pretend to be someone she's not. She's wearing her glasses mainly because she is used to and sometimes feels weird when they aren't on.

Kara feels Lena giving a kiss to her cheek, which makes an intense warmth spread through her. She spins her head to look at her, and they smile lovingly at each other.

Kara presses herself deeper at Lena's side. She rests her head on Lena's shoulder and puts an arm around her as she nestles against her. Her smile widens when Lena wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer to her before kissing softly her head.

Although Kara knows that things wouldn't always be as peaceful as they are at this very moment, her heart feels at peace to know that she would always have a safe place between Lena's arms.

And no matter what could happen tomorrow, Kara beams as one thought can't stop bouncing into her mind at this very moment…

_Everything is perfect!_


End file.
